


A Triple A Christmas

by purecamp



Series: Mean Queens: The Series [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Mean Girls References, Mean Queens, Mean girls Au, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: (Written around xmas) Miracles happen for the newly formed AAA Girls
Relationships: Courtney Act/Willam Belli, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Series: Mean Queens: The Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915267
Kudos: 5





	A Triple A Christmas

Something Sharon would never understand was how people managed to be happy early in the morning. Granted, she’d never been an early riser, so a 7am class that required waking up at 6am wasn’t completely ideal, but she just about managed it. The fact that there were students already out, smiling and singing Christmas songs and throwing goddamn snowballs at each other was mind-blowing.

Sharon had stumbled out of bed, unsure whether she was still drunk or just hungover, and pulled on as many layers as she could find. Of course, naturally, it had fucking snowed and frozen overnight. Just on the way to the main part of campus, she’d slipped over three times and was convinced she’d done permanent damage to her hip. And yet people were smiling, some draping tinsel around random trees, others walking through the snow as though it were nothing. It was disgusting.

Then again, it was fair to say that the closer it got to Christmas, the more pissed-off Sharon became. By December 24th she was usually a downright Grinch. The only difference with this year was that she was erring on the side of Scrooge, and much earlier than usual.

A few scattered voices behind her suddenly burst into song, startling Sharon so badly that she almost slipped again. She caught a few words of the tune, vaguely recognising it but unable to place it in her mind.

Wait.

Christmas sweater?

Two thoughts entered her head; the first of which being why the fuck are they singing Christmas Sweater? No one knew that song. Admittedly, Sharon didn’t even know all the words, and she’d been there throughout the entire writing process and video shoot, laughing at Alaska in the middle of a jumper for three when she stood head and shoulders above both Willam and Courtney. She certainly wasn’t singing it, so there was no reason for anyone else to be. And she knew for a fact Willam would still be passed out in bed, based on the sheer amount of alcohol she’d consumed the night before.

The second was just sheer irritation. Fucking really? IT’S TOO DAMN EARLY FOR THOSE HIGH-ENERGY BITCHES. How had they managed to follow her from home to college? Was this a deliberate sabotage of her only escape from their combined bubbliness?

Too much mulled wine the night before had made very sure that Sharon wasn’t in the mood to even ask why people were singing the AAA Girls fucking song. All she knew was that she was getting away from the festivities, and fast. Fuck Christmas, she had a class to get to. She clamped the cheap earmuffs against her ears and picked up the pace - risking yet another fall on the ice just to get away.

By the time Sharon arrived at the room her first class was held in she’d managed to put the entire incident out of her mind, instead thinking about the incredibly clever way Shakespeare had managed to comment on society at the time without getting arrested, and wondering if she could ever do something similar. Granted, free speech made it much less likely that she would, but damned if she didn’t want to be like her hero.

“Sharon?” the all too familiar voice startled the girl out of her thoughts, and Sharon had to take a second to compose herself before she turned with a forced smile to face the guy who had sat in the seat directly behind her.

“Julian, hi,” Sharon said, her voice as cold as she could make it, praying that he didn’t try anything this morning. It was entirely too early to have to fend off the interests of someone she didn’t even know the last name of, let alone have the energy to give him the time of day.

“Have you seen this video? It’s everywhere,” he continued, pulling out his phone and turning the screen towards Sharon, before lowering his voice. “They’re all really hot,” he added, Sharon rolling her eyes in disgust before turning her attention to the screen, figuring that the sooner she did what he wanted, the sooner she could get him to fuck off and shut up.

To begin with, she didn’t really register what was happening. If she was honest, she wasn’t that interested, nor did she really care. It was just gonna be some annoying viral video that people would quote for months. Besides, it was a guy showing it to her. That was an automatic red flag.

So far, so boring. A regular old guitar riff. A cheap white door in a set that was obviously on a very low budget. A “to-do” list reading xmas lights, AT5000 + CA and douche. Willam appearing through the door. Alaska in those stupid green Christmas glasses-

Wait.

Alaska?

Sharon did a double take. Why was she being shown a video of her friends singing? If this was another one of Julian’s shitty jokes in his attempts to impress her, it wasn’t working. She had been expecting a viral video, not her friends…

“How many views does this have?” She demanded, practically grabbing his phone out of his hands to look for herself. “Where did you even find this?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s all over social media. You haven’t seen it yet?”

Sharon fought back the urge to tell him that yes, she had seen it - several weeks ago when they were filming it and she’d spent the day keeping them company on set, half helping out and half writing essays.

“Seven hundred and fifty thousand?” Sharon hissed, checking and rechecking the view count to make sure she wasn’t just seeing things. And sure enough, every time she refreshed the page it jumped up by a few thousand more.

Julian glanced at Sharon in surprise, not entirely sure why she was reacting the way she was.

“Sure, it’s a viral video,” he shrugged, pulling his phone back off of her. “And I told you, the girls are hot and it’s kind of funny.”

Resisting the urge to break his skinny little neck, Sharon grabbed her bags and jumped up out of her seat. Shakespeare could wait, she needed to phone Alaska.

******************

Finding a quiet spot in one of the lesser used buildings, Sharon settled down with her bags piled around her and pulled out her phone. She quickly logged onto twitter and scrolled down her feed, her eyes widening further every time she saw someone retweeting the video, or commenting on it. Julian was right, this was definitely viral. And she didn’t think any of the girls knew anything about it.

Exiting the app, Sharon quickly punched in Alaska’s number and held the device to her ear, praying that the blonde would answer.

“Sharon?” Alaska’s voice sounded from the other end of the line, rougher than usual. Clearly the phone call had woken her up, but Sharon didn’t have the time to worry about the implications of that yet.

“Hey babe,” Sharon replied, before quickly moving forward. “Have you been on twitter yet?”

“Twitter?” Alaska asked, her voice tinged with a sleepy confusion.

“Yeah, that app you spend entirely too much time chatting shit on?” Sharon continued, trying not to let her frustration show in her voice.

“I know - no, I’ve not been on it.”

“Babe, you’ve gone viral,” Sharon couldn’t hold in the news any longer, and was waiting for the squeal of excitement from the other end.

But all she got was silence.

“Alaska?”

“Are you- I’ve gone viral? I’ve got a disease?” Alaska’s voice rose several pitches with fear, and Sharon resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

“No, Lask,” Sharon said patiently. “Your video has gone viral.”

Another beat of confused silence. Sharon wanted to scream. This had the possibility of being the big break the girls had been waiting for, and Alaska didn’t even get it.

“Babe, I’ll phone you back,” Sharon said quickly, before hanging up. There was only one person now who could help her capitalise on the success of the Christmas video. Looking down at her phone screen again, Sharon clicked on Jinkx’s name and prayed she was more awake and alert than Sharon’s beloved girlfriend.

***********************

Alaska stared down at her now blank phone, Sharon’s words echoing in her mind. If she didn’t have a disease, that had to mean-

“COURTNEY!” Alaska gathered all of her early morning strength to yell out her friends name. “GET IN HERE NOW!”

Willam was a lost cause this early in the morning, but Courtney would be awake, as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as always. Whilst she waited for her friend to appear, Alaska idly clicked onto twitter, her eyes nearly falling out of her head as she saw the number of notifications blinking at her. Scrolling down her feed, their video appeared time and time again, people sharing it and talking about it and talking about them.

This had never before happened to them. They’d done a couple of music videos at this point, released several songs, but the success had been minimal. And if Alaska was entirely honest, mostly their friends. But now - she wasn’t entirely sure how this had happened or where the sudden success had come from, but she wasn’t about to start complaining.

“Lask?” Courtney’s Australian tones sounded from the doorway, her confusion apparent.

“We’ve gone viral!” Alaska almost squeaked, thrusting her phone at Courtney. “Look! People are talking about us!”

Courtney’s confusion morphed into excitement as she scrolled through Alaska’s twitter feed. People were tweeting lyrics, sharing the link, even a few online magazines and social media sites were beginning to talk about them. Even just the words ‘Christmas Sweater’ were trending!

“How is this happening?” Courtney asked eventually, passing the phone back over to Alaska and staring at her with wide eyes. Alaska shrugged.

“I don’t know, but it’s so cool. People know who we are!” She squealed, pressing play on their video.

Courtney disappeared back out of the room, presumably to alert Willam to their new status as viral sensations. Alaska turned her attention back to her phone, not able to keep her excitement to herself.

[From: Laskybean. To: Noodles<3]

OMG!!

[From: Noodles<3\. To: Laskybean]

I know ! I told you. Yer famous !!

[From: Laskybean. To: Noodles<3]

wait, ur in class ??? stop txting! bad girl

[From: Noodles<3\. To: Laskybean]

Stop texting me then ! It’s yer own fault.

[From: Laskybean. To: Noodles<3]

im famous!! u cant blame me for anything

Alaska put her phone aside, hearing celebratory yells from the living room where Willam and Courtney had been camping out. She immediately rolled out of bed, pulling the thinning dressing gown around her shoulders and pocketing her phone, before dancing out the door.

“We’ve made it!”

Willam levelled her gaze at her, laughing at the sheer excitement on Alaska’s face.

“Not yet my overgrown friend. We’ve made it to the internet, people know who we are, but-”

“We have to make the most of this so people don’t forget about us,” Courtney finished Willam’s sentence, having already been given this talk. Despite all Willam’s shortcomings, she had the best business brain out of all of them.

Alaska’s excitement dimmed slightly. She’d forgotten that this would mean that they’d have to work even harder to make sure people kept remembering who they were, but before she could get too maudlin, there was a knock at the door.

“Jinkx!” Alaska grinned as their ‘manager’ stepped through the door, throwing her arms around the older woman. “Have you seen?”

Jinkx nodded, bustling over to the small table in the corner of the room and setting herself up with laptop and phone. “Sharon phoned earlier, and my email has been going crazy. We’ve work to do ladies,” she told them, not entirely convinced any of them would be much help.

Alaska grinned.

“We’re famous!”

********************************

Being famous had its shortcomings, Alaska was quickly finding out. Jinkx had put them all to work, inviting Katya, Violet, and Ophelia over to deal with the sheer volume of messages and calls and emails they were all receiving. All of them knew if they didn’t capitalise on this success, and show that they weren’t just a one video pony, they’d fade back into obscurity as fast as they’d risen into the public eye. Luckily for Jinkx, although Alaska, Courtney, and Katya were about as useful as a chocolate teapot and had busied themselves with Instagram stories (which were a lot more fun now people were watching), Willam, Ophelia, and Violet were proving to be a massive help.

“Girls, you’re promoting, right?” Jinkx checked in briefly, nodding over in their direction from where she was sat with the more competent of the bunch.

Alaska nodded. “Sure are!”

As soon as Jinkx was no longer paying attention, she was giggling again. “I love this one. This was… her college stairwell, I think? She wasn’t even drunk here, just tired.”

What Alaska was calling ‘promotion’ was essentially an excuse to scroll through her social media pages and look at all her posts, remembering fun days and happy memories. For the past ten minutes, she’d been giggling hysterically with Katya and Courtney over an ongoing saga of photos of Sharon asleep in odd places and positions, with the occasional snap of Courtney every few minutes so that they could claim they were still working.

She scrolled further and laughed again. “Oh this one is amazing. Definitely drunk-”

Katya was screeching. “Face down, ass up! She’s got class!”

“Girls! Come on you three, get something done.” Jinkx reprimanded gently.

They ended up making Katya film a short segment of them singing, but soon enough had gone back to simply looking at photos, retweeting video links, and making short clips of themselves acting like idiots - telling Jinkx that they were trying to be ‘relatable’.

Despite the utter commotion that had taken over the tiny flat, no one missed the sound of the front door opening, nor the sigh of relief when it shut. Although none of them could see who it was, her trademark loud voice served its usual purpose of announcing her arrival before her appearance did.

“PUMPKIN, I’M HOME!“

Alaska leapt up in the middle of a shot, Courtney grumbling that she’d ruined a pretty photo in her excitement. Moments later, she was dragging a rosy-cheeked, snow-covered Sharon into the living room and practically squealing down her ear.

“Sharon we did it! People are talking about us! They - They like the song, and the video, they know who we are!” She enthused, bouncing up and down.

Sharon couldn’t stay frosty. “I’m so proud of you! I told you your day would come, I always believed in you!”

Still filled with frenetic energy, Alaska busied herself with taking off Sharon’s coat and scarf, dusting the snow off her and chatting away as though there was nobody else in the flat. She was desperate to hear Sharon’s thoughts on everything, her eyes shining at every word.

“People have been singing it on the way to class, and in class too. I think even my professor has heard a snippet of it. Julian tried to show me the video.”

Alaska screwed up her nose. “Fuck Julian. So it’s not just an internet thing?”

Nobody else in the room understood half of the rapidfire speech that the two exchanged, but judging by Alaska’s expression, nothing had put a damper on her mood. She had resorted to dragging Sharon further into the flat, right into the centre of the chaos, and draping herself over her lap.

“I can’t believe we’re famous,” Alaska marvelled, dragging out her words and shifting to rest her head comfortably on Sharon’s thighs. “We’re gonna get paparazzi. People will recognise us!”

Sharon grumbled. “They’re already fucking recognising me, thanks to your stupid photos. Do you know how embarrassing that is?”

Alaska let out a tiny giggle. “From my Instagram?”

“Yes!” Sharon replied, half laughing herself. It wasn’t like she could stay mad - this was the biggest thing that had happened in the career of the AAA Girls so far. She was too excited to be mad. “A group of girls on my course wandered up to me asking if I’m the girl asleep with her ass in the air on the stairwell. Fucking embarrassing!”

“You love it.” Alaska teased. “We’re all gonna be famous! All of us!”

Everybody fell back into their respective groups after the initial shock died down - Katya filming Courtney singing some Christmas classics, Jinkx discussing plans for more recording and possibly advertising with Willam, Violet and Courtney’s sister Ophelia, and Alaska cuddling into Sharon who was mumbling about how proud she was.

“So,” Katya began. “This requires a celebration. We are in the Christmas season and things are going well, so we have to have a party. Who’s down?”

All hands save for Jinkx’s went up. “I think I’m a little too old for that. But have fun! You deserve it.”

Katya clapped her hands together. “Excellent. We need alcohol, warmth, food and more alcohol.”

“I’ll take tonight off work and make cocktails here instead. I’m not going to that shitty bar when I could be here.” Sharon added. “Someone crack open the champagne, we at least have to do a toast before I kick you all out so we can celebrate.”

Violet laughed, pulling out their glasses and champagne as though she lived there. She’d gotten drunk at their flat often enough to know where everything was. Sharon took over from there, having to push a complaining Alaska off of her in order to make use of her bartending skills to quickly fix everyone a glass of bubbly.

“To the AAA Girls!” Someone yelled, holding up their glass. The cheer was echoed, followed by the satisfying clink of the glasses touching.

“I guess Christmas miracles really do happen.” Willam shrugged. “It’s no virgin birth, but it’s a miracle.”


End file.
